You're A Runner And I'm My Father's Son
by define-serenity
Summary: [Sylar/Claire] He puts a number on her, five, and chains her to the wall. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


----

**You're A Runner (And I'm My Father's Son)  
**

----

**Summary:** He puts a number on her, _five_, and chains her to the wall.

**Characters:** Sylar/Claire

**Warnings:** explicit content

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes, or any of the characters.

**Author's Notes:** Just a little something I promised to write someone over LJ. Thought I'd post it here as well, since I have this account. Hope you enjoy, don't hesitate to leave me reviews/comments! Title from a song by Wolf Parade.

**

* * *

**

**i. you are a runner**

She hates him.

And then he dies.

At least that's what she's led to believe by the people who supposedly care for her the most.

In truth he gets split in half. But no-one knows it. He becomes a new man with suspicions of his true nature; blue sparkles that one of his ex-girlfriends left behind, and he always notices when the clocks are out of chime. They should have known he wouldn't stay locked up forever. He's too different from all of them for that.

Except, he's not all too different from her. Just like him, she pretends.

**ii. and i'll build a house inside of you**

She blinks against the hard neon lighting when it's turned on in the next room; the cuffs around her wrists make a hollow sound, the devoid cling of metal only reminding her of an emptiness that was inherent to herself. His fault.

He phases right in front of her eyes. Even after all these years, it seems to hurt him. She's not sure why, but she thinks she likes him better this way. At least like this he's not ever pretending to be anything he's not.

**iii. i ain't no hero**

"Hi d-dad," she tried an attempt to pronounce it right this time, but fails yet again when she sees his stern face, his eyes locking with hers, and she feels a shiver running up her spine.

Strange how he was the one that could make her feel something like that now, when it was him that took away all other sensations so long ago.

He put a number on her, _five_, and chained her to the wall. She wasn't sure why; she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. But it kept her, literally, chained in place.

He'd made her call him _dad_, because for all intents and purposes, that's who he had become. In form, in appearance, but not in actions. She was the only one he could be his _true_ self with. But for convenience sake, he'd made her call him _dad_.

It's late at night. But he's no hero.

**iv. but i'll go in through the mouth**

He's a construction worker. His tongue creates a trail, starting at her bellybutton. A patio and then a porch. Then between her breasts, where he feels the restless thump of her heart hammering its way out of her chest. A doorway.

That's where he settles down.

He's soft and hard, strong lines and curves she feels she already knows too well. His effect on her is too strong, but she can't resist it. Not anymore. She forgets what they've gone through, and digs her nails into his back. He growls at her, but it only makes her dig deeper.

He's a snake. He bites, but she heals. He pours his venom out deep inside of her. She lets him. She even cries out his name.

**and i'll draw three figures on your heart**

_one of them will be me as a boy_

"I wasn't always like this, you know," he tells her secrets she doesn't really need to know, but craves nonetheless. "But I am my father's son," all this talk of fathers is making her skin crawl. Or maybe that's because his fingertips are snaking up her spine. She shivers, and he takes her. She lets him. Again.

_one of them will be me_

She definitely likes him better as himself; his other form allows him to be too rough, even though she heals every single time. Sometimes he phases when he's _making_ _love_ to her. It's the most intense feeling she's ever felt, him changing right inside her. Rearranging things deep down. Her chains feel tighter suddenly.

_one of them will be me watching you run_

"You'll be back," he grins at her, his eyes evil and dark while he watches her run off into the high noon sun. She hears him, loud and clear, but she keeps running. She doesn't know why, because she's chained to him inextricably.

She doesn't know where to run to either.

* * *

**comments are like cherry pie ;D**


End file.
